Golden Fantasia
, is a fighting game developed and published by 07th Expansion. It is considered a side spin-off of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni murder visual novel series. It was released on December 31st, 2010 for 3,000 yen (approx. $35) at C79 for the PC. The game was ported to the Xbox 360 by Alchemist under the X subtitle. An expansion for PC was released on December 31st, 2011, titled Ōgon Musōkyoku CROSS An official translation by MangaGamer was released on December 8th, 2017, including the CROSS expansion, for $24.99. You can view the steam page for the release by clicking here . Gameplay Golden Fantasia consists of a 2D fighting style with sprites used for the characters. Players select 2 characters and fight other pairs in matches, with gameplay encouraging switching between characters to make use of their abilities and perform combos. The player also has the option of playing Normal Mode or Princess Mode; Normal Mode is the standard control scheme while Princess Mode omits some moves but makes button inputs easier to do. Gameplay also involves the use of the Meta-World, enabling the use of super moves and activating passive abilities. The HUD contains 6 gauges: * HP Gauge: A bar at the top that starts at blue and as damage is taken goes to yellow, then red. The health bar is shared by the two characters and if it empties, the round ends. * SP Gauge: A yellow meter under the HP gauge that resembles a bird wing. Each feather represents a single stock, adding up to 5, and special attacks will use up stocks. Each character has separate SP gauges, with the inactive character's gauge appearing at the bottom of the screen. Stocks are built up for the inactive character when the active character deals or takes damage. * Break Limit Gauge: '''A pink meter under the health bar. When attacks are guarded against, this meter goes up, and if it fills up a guard break will occur, stunning the guarding character for a few seconds. The meter resets afterwards. * '''Meta-World Gauge: '''A red meter underneath the timer. When this is full, a player may declare Meta-World, costing 1 stock and changing the stage. When Meta-World is active, the declaring player's meta abilities will activate. Players became able to use their meta attacks for as long as Meta-World is active, so long as they keep making the correct button inputs. As soon as Meta-World is declared, the opposing player may cancel it by declaring Meta-World themselves, at which point the first player can declare it again, provided they have enough stocks. * '''Touch Gauge: '''A meter showing if the player can switch to their other character. After switching, this meter goes to 0 and must be recharged over time. Game Modes * '''Arcade: '''Players can set a difficulty setting and play through a story mode with specific pairs of characters, consisting of 7 rounds with 2 of them being scripted matches. Playing on Hard Mode will end with a battle against a pair of Black Battlers with every meta ability in the game (barring some abilities). * '''Versus: Players can play against a CPU, another local player, or play online in ranked matches. * Training: '''Players can train against a CPU/player-controlled opponent and enable various parameters. Unlockables * '''Play as Black Battler: Clear Arcade Mode with Battler at least once. * S'ystem Voices: '''Clearing Arcade Mode with specific pairs will unlock system voices by various characters. * '''Artwork/CGs: '''A variety of artwork is unlocked by clearing Arcade Mode with specific pairs. Defeating the Black Battlers on Hard Mode also unlocks a special CG. Characters Playable Characters *Battler Ushiromiya *Beatrice *Ange Ushiromiya *Lucifer *Ronove *Virgilia *Shannon *Kanon *EVA-Beatrice *Chiester 410 360 version: *Jessica Ushiromiya (Versus only in PC, Ver. 1.10 onward) *George Ushiromiya *Rosa Ushiromiya ''CROSS expansion: *Dlanor A. Knox *Erika Furudo *Black Battler Spring 2012 patch: *Bernkastel *Lambdadelta *Willard H. Wright Non-Playable Characters *Leviathan *Satan *Belphegor *Mammon *Beelzebub *Asmodeus *Gaap *Chiester 45 *Chiester 00 *Sakutarou *Gertrude *Cornelia *Natsuhi Ushiromiya *Rudolf Ushiromiya *Kyrie Ushiromiya *Maria Ushiromiya *Lion Ushiromiya *Goat Butlers *Chiyo Kumasawa *Zepar *Furfur *Featherine Augustus Aurora *Clair Vaux Bernardus Stages * The Rose Garden * The Entrance Hall * The Garden Shed * Kinzo's Study * The Boiler Room * The Chapel * The Shrine * Kuwadorian * The Ingot Room * The Skyscraper Roof * The Aquarium * The School Festival * The Witch's Smoking Room * The Cathedral * The Library Fleet * The City of Books Related Media A manga adaptation of the game illustrated by Junka Morozumi began serialization in the December 2011 issue of Kadokawa Shoten's Comp Ace magazine. Trivia *Battler and Kanon's route ending seem to follow the events of Forgery no.XXX, wherein Kanon becomes an unwilling accomplice for Battler's murders. * The Black Battler/Shannon route reveals the culprit for the Rokkenjima Massacre to be Sayo Yasuda. External Links *The main site for the game is here. *The main site for the X version is here *The main site for the Cross Expansion is here *A gameplay and strategy wiki is here es:Ougon Musou Kyoku pl:Ougon Musou Kyoku Category:Games in the Umineko no Naku Koro ni Series